UnCharmed Yet Again
by PrinceHalliwellMatthews
Summary: The school of magicks are under attack by none other than the Charmed ones! Have the all powerful heriones really gone bad...the general public thinks so, and the prosectuitions become thunderous. the 4 'p's' most go and clear their names!
1. Hogwarts

**Un-Charmed Again**

Disclamer: I don't own Charmed or it's charaters. Prince is an exception because he is my charater.

Ok………………. Now for the profiles.

**The Charmed Ones**

Name: **Piper Halliwell-Wyatt**

Powers: Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion

Eye: Brown

Hair: Long, Brown

Occupation: Club owner (P3)

Fears: Snakes and Spiders

Name: **Phoebe Halliwell**

Powers: Premonitions, levitation, empathy

Eye: Brown

Hair: Very short, Brown

Occupation: Columnists for the Bay Mirror Newspaper

Fears: Loosing a sister, turning evil

Name: **Paige Halliwell-Matthews**

Powers: Orbing, Tko, Glamoring, Healing, Self-healing

Eye: Brown

Hair: Red (Strawberry Blond)

Occupation: Social Worker at South Bay Social Services

Fears: Small, Closed spaces

Name: **Prince Halliwell-Matthews**

Age: 14

Powers: Orbing, TKO, Self-healing, Deflective Shield, Defensive Weapon Conjuring

Eye: Brown

Hair: Brown-Red

Mother: Patricia Halliwell

Father: Sam Wilder

Occupation: Student at Magic School/ Teacher to advanced magic

Fears: Spiders, Total Darkness

**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry**

It was a stormy night at Hogwarts School of gifted wizards. Four figures crossed the damp grounds to the school. They marched in a row halting at the door of the school. They could tell that the school was being guarded by powerful spells and incantations. The figure on the far left flicked her hands in a strange motion.

The incantations around the door seemed to ripple in protest to the invisible force that hit it. She tried again. She herd the satisfying creek of the doors. The woman next to her (on her right) pushed the doors open. The four stepped inside of the large castle. They found that the castle was being evacuated by a frail looking man in long purple clothing.

His voice boomed over the crowd of rushing students. "Don't harm the students" yelled the man. "They aren't the one that we need to remove from this place" said a boy who was standing to the right of the girl who pushed the doors opened." But" the headmaster started "You are the charmed ones, the protectors of the innocent and just." "Your wrong old man we're not the charmed ones... we're the UnCharmed ones."

Plz R&Rthis is my first fiction so give me some ideas


	2. Halliwell Manor

I'm sorry guys that it took me so long to write a second chapter… lets get on with it.

**The Halliwell Manor**

"Oh, my gosh" said Paige as she walked out of the portal that lead to magic school. "What's wrong sweetie, what's on your mind?" asked Piper. "The whole darn world. We lost contact with Hogwarts," Sighed Paige as she sat in a chair. "We tried everything to get in contact with them owls, e-mail, and letters." Said Prince, following Paige's lead sitting down after grabbing a cup of coffee.

"What did I tell you about coffee?" said Paige "MUG!" The mug of coffee that Prince was holding orbed out of his hand and into Paige's. She took a sip of the hot liquid. To make up for it she gave him a soda."I think that we should go to Hogwarts and check it out, see who's home if anybody" said Prince. "Were is Phoebe?" "Oh, she's with Leslie having lunch" Piper replied to her youngest brother. "I hate him," prince retorted angrily through a sip. "Too bad. Phoebe doesn't." Paige sighed, dropping the now empty mug in the sink. The sink sprang to life and began to wash the rising pile of dishes. Particles of blue light came in the kitchen room, announcing Leo's apperance. "Hi everyone! What's up?" he grinned, taking Prince's toast from his plate. "GIVE. IT. BACK." Prince growled at the uneffected whitelighter. "Don't get mad at your superiors Prince. Anyway, I got a charge-!" Leo couldn't finish his sentence due to Prince throwing the family car at him. Leo staggered, then glared at the pissed off youth. "What was that for!" he shouted, eyes burning into Prince's. Piper came in the room just then, tripping over the bruised BMW's wheel. "What the...LEO!" she screeched.

"Oh hi Piper! Leo and Prince are just about to beat the living hell out of each other. Want some popcorn?" Paige smiled innocently. Sighing to herself, Piper froze Leo. Grinning to himself, Prince grabbed his own car keys, or conjured them if you want to get techincal. "Adios folks, IHOP calls to me." he grinned, walking to the kitchen door way. "...keys." Paige said, grabbing the conjured keys from Prince, earning a sigh from him. "Give'em back Paigey, I'll bring you some waffles okay?" he sighed. A loud crash came from the attic, followed by the baby alarm. "Great...demons came to steal my toast too." Prince frowned. "Noone cares about yourfreakin toast. Come on!" Piper ran up the staircase, followed by Paige and Prince. Another demon thenshimmered in the kitchen, fireball in hand.

"ALL RIGHT CHARMED BITCHES PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" he battled cried...only...no one was there.Realizing this, the demon sighed. Seeing the toaston the table, the demonwalked over to it and took it. "Now I have living proof I've been in the Charmed one's house alive! But...this looks tasty. A nibble wouldn't hurt..." Finally reasoning with himself, the demonate the toast. "HI guys I'm Home!" Phoebe smiled happily, swinging her handbag in tune. Throwing her keys on the table, she continued. "You'll never guess...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she shouted at the demon, who was grabbing another piece of toast off the table. Startled, he dropped it. "Uh...I'm the House inspector...I came to tell you the basement has a leak." "How can our basement have a leak? It's kinda...special. WE don't have an house inspector anyway!" "You do now!" "Screw you bitch." Phoebe grabbed a potion from her purse and threw it at the sad pathetic demon. He screeched, then burst into ashes on the floor. "Great...that mark will forever-" "PHOEBE!" a voice screamed upstairs. "COMING!"

Phoebe came upstairs to find her youngest sister flying out of the attic door. "OOOFF" came the agitated grunt of Paige as she his the floor. "Paige Honey" said Phoebe kneeling to her sister. "what's going on?" "Invisy- demony" Paige giggled. "...okay. Someone's on a happy trip." Phoebe frowned, shaking her head. Walking in the attic, Phoebelooked around the huge attic. Seeing Wyatt in the corner, force field on, baby chris in with him, Phoebe walked to the fallen book of shadows. "What the...PIPER! PRINCE! WHERE'D YOU GO!" she cried

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bum bum bum! Where'd they go? Review to find out!


	3. Into the Darkness

Sorry guys. I havent updated in so long because my life is so hectic. Deal with it and read on.

Powers: Orbing, TKO, Self-healing, Deflective Shield, Defensive Weapon Conjuring

Last time on charmed:

Phoebe came upstairs to find her youngest sister flying out of the attic door. "OOOFF" came the agitated grunt of Paige as she his the floor. "Paige Honey" said Phoebe kneeling to her sister. "what's going on?" "Invisy- demony" Paige giggled. "...okay. Someone's on a happy trip." Phoebe frowned, shaking her head. Walking in the attic, Phoebe looked around the huge attic. Seeing Wyatt in the corner, force field on, baby chris in with him, Phoebe walked to the fallen book of shadows. "What the...PIPER! PRINCE! WHERE'D YOU GO!" she cried, picking up the heavy book.

Were did the youngest and eldest Halliwells go off to?

* * *

Piper's P.O.V. 

Prince and I rested in some sort of dreary cage, complete with slime, blood, crap, whatever you could think that would be in a dungeon creating filth everywhere. Prince layed uncousious, a brutal silent blow to the head the cause. Chained back to back,the metal links tightened securely across Prince's and my wrist, effectively chaining us together on double chains, his a pale blue and my red. The lights, if there was lights in this room was completely off, only a small nightlight directly in front of me, beyond the bars of the cell. Its glow seemed like a becon; the only thing remotely familar in the room. Using the back palm of my hand, I gently felt Prince's wrist. Feeling a pulse from my brothers body, I sighed relief. At least we were together in this hell hole.

Hearing my baby scream upstairs Prince and I barged into the room, just in time to see a lizard scaley-like demon be blown to bits at Wyatt's hands. Chris was in the demon's arms, bawling wildly as he descended to the floor. Just before he hit the ground he orbed, landing beside Wyatt on the attic floor, still sobbing. I had ran up to the pair, comforting them the way a mother would, while Prince inspected the room. Placing both Chris and Wyatt in the crib along the wall, I soothed them both before standing up straight. Reading my thoughts, Wyatt immediately put up his shield of protection, looking at me with knowing eyes. _I have such a smart mega-powered child. _Force field intact, Wyatt orbed Chris's bottle from his lips, taking a few sips before giving it back. _He's also very mischievous._

Turning away from the pair briefly, I glanced at the book of shadows, and gasped at what I saw. It was on the floor, a page ripped from its contents! Hearing me gasp, Prince followed my eyesight slowly, then walked over to the book. That's when a demon shimmered behind him. "PRINCE LOOK OUT!" I yelled... far too late. The ninja lizard demon hit him on the head with a fallen baseball bat. Pince crumpled instantly. Immediately flicking my hands towards the demon, I smriked at his cry of pain before he exploded, then ran to Prince's side. **_"Oh my...looks like lil Princey has been dethroned. Come with me Halliwells...to a place I'm sure you'll enjoy."_** A dark sinster voice crackled, swamping both of us in complete darkness. Looking up quickly at my sons, I saw Paige, running to us at a unnatural speed, yelling and crying at the same time. **_"Foolish wench. DON'T INTERUPT MY FUN!"_** the voice shouted venomously. "LEAVE PAIGE ALONE!" I managed to scream, the darkness slowly paralysing my lungs. **_"Now now Piper...Don't be childish and defy me. I'm sure you'll enjoy where we'll go...just as I'm sure you'll make a grand bride." _**"WHAT THE HELL! I'm ALREADY MARRIED BITCH!" _**"Ooh fiesty. I like you even more now. Surrender or your sister will suffer more than she is..oh. Never mind. She can really fly when she wants too."**_ The demon opened a small hole in his dark thing so I could see Paige flailing against some bizzare force. Suddently she went flying, hitting the attic door before disappearing out of sight. **_"Wow...cool. No idea how i did that. But sweet just the same. These new powers really are of kick-ass material. I should really thank _them.**"PAIGE! YOU JERK! WHO ARE THEY! LET US GO!" I screamed, flicking my hands at the darkness. To no effect. **_"Your powers are useless in this dimension. Sleep Halli. Join your brother in my darkness" _**the voice muttered. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The darkness had fully taken effect. **_"Sleep Halliwell. ...sleep"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Normal P.O.V: Halliwell Manor..._**

Phoebe paced along the attic floor, worrying immensively. Paige layed on the attic green couch, a ice pack on her forehead. She also looked pretty upset. Wyatt and Chris were crying alongside, unable to completely understand where their mommy went. But then again, neither did the adults. A loud thumping noise announced Leo's prescence. Staring in awe at the destroyed, charred door for a minuet, he ran into the room. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" he screeched at the sight. Boxes were thrown everywhere, their contents splattered all over the attic floor. The curtains were no longer existant, their ashes evidence across the floor. Charred marked resided all around the wooden floor, along with a small pool of blood near the stand where the book of shadows usually laid. But that wasn't the problem in Leo's eyes. Scanning quickly around the room he came tofive conclusions:

_1) Piper and Prince weren't in the attic_

_2) The book of shadows had been harmed, something no one not in the Halliwell line could do_

_3) None of the Charmed ones would destroy the book for no reason._

_4)The spare vials, parchment, quills, and no doubt spells or information was gone_

_5)Wyatt and Chris are crying, Phoebe looks destressed and Paige lookstired._

Main conclusion? Demons had taken Piper and Prince and had information, potions, spells, and equipment at their control. This isn't good. Walking surprisingly calm over to Paige, Leo put his hand above her forehead, healing it from the pain it recieved. "Thanks Leo." she muttered when it was done. "What the hell happened here Paige? Phoebe? Where's Piper and Prince?" "Oh Leo. Demons took them to somewhere and ripped the book of shadows." Phoebe muttered, mostly to herself sadly. "How can demons destroy the book? Only the Halliwell-" "We don't know Leo. Its the fact that they've done it, and took the scrying crystal with them. We tried location spells, witch spells...whatever we could think of, but they didn't work. Tie this to the Hogwarts no one incident and you could basicly say we're stumped, spirit-less, in a cheerleaders point of view, and fuckin' screwed." Paige sighed, turning away from the whitelighter. Phoebe walked over to the window and lookedout to the now setting sun. " I think..." the empath started " We need to go to Hogwarts and check outwhats going on." Paige nodded her head and said toLeo " Take the kids up there we're going on a demon hunt." Leo nodded in turn and walked over to the crib and picked up babyChris and Wyatt. In a flash of shrimering Blue/white orbes he and the kids were gone.

* * *

Next time on Charmed:

We'll finaly find out who the damn demion is that jis messing with the charmed ones.


	4. Into Hogwarts Out of mind

* * *

Hi yall this is my new rerevised fourth chapter. Now for an overview from the last chapter.

Last time on Charmed:

_1) Piper and Prince weren't in the attic_

_2) The book of shadows had been harmed, something no one not in the Halliwell line could do_

_3) None of the Charmed ones would destroy the book for no reason._

_4)The spare vials, parchment, quills, and no doubt spells or information was gone_

_5)Wyatt and Chris are crying, Phoebe looks destressed and Paige lookstired._

Main conclusion? Demons had taken Piper and Prince and had information, potions, spells, and equipment at their control. This isn't good. Walking surprisingly calm over to Paige, Leo put his hand above her forehead, healing it from the pain it recieved. "Thanks Leo." she muttered when it was done. "What the hell happened here Paige? Phoebe? Where's Piper and Prince?" "Oh Leo. Demons took them to somewhere and ripped the book of shadows." Phoebe muttered, mostly to herself sadly. "How can demons destroy the book? Only the Halliwell-" "We don't know Leo. Its the fact that they've done it, and took the scrying crystal with them. We tried location spells, witch spells...whatever we could think of, but they didn't work. Tie this to the Hogwarts no one incident and you could basicly say we're stumped, spirit-less, in a cheerleaders point of view, and fuckin' screwed." Paige sighed, turning away from the whitelighter. Phoebe walked over to the window and looked out to the now setting sun. " I think..." the empath started " We need to go to Hogwarts and check out whats going on." Paige nodded her head and said to Leo " Take the kids up there we're going on a demon hunt." Leo nodded in turn and walked over to the crib and picked up baby Chris and Wyatt. In a flash of shrimering Blue/white orbs he and the kids were gone.

* * *

The two Halliwell sisters orbed outside of the school of Hogwarts. They looked around at the desolate school grounds. They saw spells had hit the rocks and grass leveing scorch marks on contact. "Damn...there must have been a big fight and lods of magic used" said Phoebe walking around a chunk of what use to be a wooden door. " Well we are the charmed ones you know" started Paige " Most of the things that we investigate has loads of magic being used." "Good point" stated Phoebe flatly. " So how was the date with... Lensie?" asked Paige. " One his name is Leslie not Lensie? Two do you and Prince just hate him or is there an actual reason? And three what the HELL is that?" yelled Phoebe almost makeing Paige orb out. 

"I really don't know it lookes like a man...OH MY GOD IT'S DUMBLEDORE!" screeched Paige running to the fallen headmaster. "You know him?" questioned Phoebe coming to her sister's side. "My god Paige what happened to him! How did he get this way? I mean what or who could do such a thing to a head master at a school in front of his students and where were his faculity members to aid him in his quest against the evil darkness and ... and ... and where were you in his time of need and pain Miss I'm the Head Mistress at Magic school?"

Paige stood there wondering how her sister managed to say all of that in one long sentence, before she reeled back to reality and smacked the shit out of her older sister for her smart ass remark.(And 'cause she don't like run on sentences)

"Calm down Phoebe and grab him!" yelled Paige to her stunned older sister. Phoebe glanced at him and did as she was told to do. "MANOR!"yelled Paige waveing her arm in her sister's direction. Phoebe disappered in a swirl of orbes asPaige walked further into the interior of Hogwarts. She walked into the entrance of the school to find the body of a downed warlock. She could tell from the way he looked kinda like a normal energy throwing powerwild kind. 'Nothing special here' she thought to herself.

From the way that he was dressed she knew that he had been a warlock for quite some time. It didn't bother her in the slightest. Placeing a hand on his head she found he had a fever. 'I can't just leave him here to die could I?' 'No you can't it would be crule and just all around not nice.' 'I can't belive that I'm haveing a deep conversation in my own head.' 'Nither can I.' a voice chuckled.

Paige bent down to her knee and orbed to the manor where she placed the man in the crystal cage for later questioning.

* * *

"Aww, how tough. My little wife is becoming a belligerent witch." the demon chuckled, watching Piper yet again flick her newly released hands at the padlock on her cell, then picking up a rock and bashing the heck out of it, to no prevail. "PRINCE! Stop sitting there and help me dammit!" she yelled at the newly consious teen. " What the hell do you want me to do to the damn thing, orb it toJapan?" "YEAH! THAT WOULD BE NICE! Do it!" she screeched, glaring full hellat the unfortunate boy. " PADLOCK! JAPAN!" Prince yelled, strecthing his hand to the metal lock. It wiggled in a sinister laughing manner before returning to it's normal position. "...Well Prince, at least you'd be good as a 'lock theripist." Piper muttered more to herself than Prince. " Don't worry baby, you still have me to rely on." The demon smiled happily. "... Speaking of which, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Prince yelled, mostly in defense for his sister. "Me Princey? I'm your master. Fear me bitch." Prince's eyes became huge at this statement, then he leaped up from hisspot on the floor and ran at the cell door. Screaming bloody murder, he rammed the door, andsmirked in satisfaction to see it fall. "Who's a bitch nowfucker!" Prince battle cried. Piperblinked, then calmly walked out to join her younger psyco she called a brother. "Why couldn't you just do that in the first place?" she gasped, looking down at the shortersibling. "Why?I didn't think it would have actually worked. But in any case," he grinned, picking up the abused padlock, "This might come in handy." "Dammit. Why did you have to get out? Now I gotta catch you again." the demon whined. "WIMP!"Prince yelled. "Afraid the almighty bewitched Charmed ones shall kick your ass?" "...No, I was actually afraid my poor carpet would get blood on it from your ignorant ass. But no matter. Once Piper is my wife, and you my housemaid, you shall clean it off, fiberby fiber." "YOU...!" Prince was about to unleash his ultimate fury on the cocky demon voice, but Piper silenced him with her hand. "Now now Prince, wouldn't it be better to find the demon, torture him, bitch at him, then kill him?" Looking shocked at his usually passive sister, Prince became silent. "Now my husband-to-be, if you insist on marrying me, wouldn't it make sense to tell me your name demony dearest?" Piper cooed. A loud gasp came from the demon and Prince alike. "I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND! Darling, it would be an honor to tell you my name. Unfortunatly I can't speak it aloud. Would you come to my study? I'll tell you all about myself then. Oh, and do be a dear and toss that mop rag you call a brother back in that cell? My minions will look after him."

* * *

Sorry again 4 up dating late. Send me some more reviews to make me happy and to keep me writeing. Prince>


	5. Darkness Prevails?

**Last time on Charmed:**

"Aww, how tough. My little wife is becoming a belligerent witch." the demon chuckled, watching Piper yet again flick her newly released hands at the padlock on her cell, then picking up a rock and bashing the heck out of it, to no prevail. "PRINCE! Stop sitting there and help me dammit!" she yelled at the newly consious teen. " What the hell do you want me to do to the damn thing, orb it toJapan?" "YEAH! THAT WOULD BE NICE! Do it!" she screeched, glaring full hellat the unfortunate boy. " PADLOCK! JAPAN!" Prince yelled, strecthing his hand to the metal lock. It wiggled in a sinister laughing manner before returning to it's normal position. "...Well Prince, at least you'd be good as a 'lock theripist." Piper muttered more to herself than Prince. " Don't worry baby, you still have me to rely on." The demon smiled happily. "... Speaking of which, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Prince yelled, mostly in defense for his sister. "Me Princey? I'm your master. Fear me bitch." Prince's eyes became huge at this statement, then he leaped up from hisspot on the floor and ran at the cell door. Screaming bloody murder, he rammed the door, andsmirked in satisfaction to see it fall. "Who's a bitch nowfucker!" Prince battle cried. Piper blinked, then calmly walked out to join her younger psyco she called a brother. "Why couldn't you just do that in the first place?" she gasped, looking down at the shortersibling. "Why?I didn't think it would have actually worked. But in any case," he grinned, picking up the abused padlock, "This might come in handy." "Dammit. Why did you have to get out? Now I gotta catch you again." the demon whined. "WIMP!"Prince yelled. "Afraid the almighty bewitched Charmed ones shall kick your ass?" "...No, I was actually afraid my poor carpet would get blood on it from your ignorant ass. But no matter. Once Piper is my wife, and you my housemaid, you shall clean it off, fiberby fiber." "YOU...!" Prince was about to unleash his ultimate fury on the cocky demon voice, but Piper silenced him with her hand. "Now now Prince, wouldn't it be better to find the demon, torture him, bitch at him, then kill him?" Looking shocked at his usually passive sister, Prince became silent. "Now my husband-to-be, if you insist on marrying me, wouldn't it make sense to tell me your name demony dearest?" Piper cooed. A loud gasp came from the demon and Prince alike. "I KNEW YOU'D COME AROUND! Darling, it would be an honor to tell you my name. Unfortunatly I can't speak it aloud. Would you come to my study? I'll tell you all about myself then. Oh, and do be a dear and toss that mop rag you call a brother back in that cell? My minions will look after him."

* * *

HALLIWELL MANOR

" PAIGE WHY THE HELL IS THERE A WORLOCK IN THE ATTIC!" Phoebe yelled as she ran down the attic steps. She found the sister she was looking for sitting on the dining room table. ( Well honestly she wasen't sitting on the table she was sitting on millions of little blue and white orbes meditating. ) " HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU BE MEDITATING WITH A DEMON IN THE HOUSE?" Phoebe yelled startling Paige makeing her orb out and back into place.

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMAGE PHOEBE, I WAS TRYING TO FIND PIPER AND PRINCE, " Paige yelled slideing off of the table "AND I ALMOST HAD THEM, THEY AREN'T IN THE UNDERWORLD BUT THERE NOT ON OUR PLANE EITHER!" Phaobe looked a little hurt at her sister's acusations. " But if the aren't here or there then where are they?" Pheoebe pouted. "I don't know I coulden't find any thing at Magic school or at Hogwarts that would help us any. The only exception is the warlock in the attic that was unconscious at the gates. And I hope that your paying attion to me and arn't trying to come up -with a way to get us both killed scence we are 2 siblings down and the power of four just so happens to be sepperated."(Paige had to take a very deep breath after saying all of that which in turn means that she was rambling) "Phoebe go call Billie and tell her we're goin' on a demon hunt."

* * *

ELSEWHERE

Outwardly, Piper smiled a sweet 'Love me I'm the cutest damn thing you ever saw!' smile, but inwardly she felt like vomiting. _Play it off Piper or you'll never get out of here. Try not to think gruesome thoughts and you'll be fine._ she thought to herself. Reaching that conclusion, she turned to Prince. "Okay Prince you heard the guy, get in the cell." "WHAT YOUR ACTUAL GOING TO GO ALLONG WITH THIS ...THING!" "Don't yell hon I got a headache. Yeah, he's my husband to be after all, so what he says goes k?" Piper spoke this aloud, pushing Prince to the cell, ignoring his protests. Secretly grabbing the padlock from his hand, she whispered a enchantment, then shoved the confused male inside. "Listen Prince, you gotta go along with this, at least for now. When I go upstairs, and distract this guy, whoever the hell he is, that will give you time to figure out where we are, and get us out of here. I'm going to put the lock back, but it's enchanted, so you'll be able to get out quicker. So be a good boy and play 'Knight in Shining Armor' won't you?" Piper whispered to her brother through the bars. Out loud she yelled, "GOOD PRINCE STAY THERE LIKE THE MAID YOU ARE! I'M ON MY WAY NOW, MAKE SURE YOU MAKE TEA DEAREST!", following the suddently appeared glowing stones, Piper hurried away.

* * *

HOGWARTS

Four lone figures walked from the entrance of the grate hall and on to the Qudditch feild. "This was too easy" the first said "too easy to get to thier world and take over." "Way too easy" the others agreed in unison. " With that old cook gone, and the power on our side, nothing will get in our way. Oh, and by the way, I want the western hemisphere when we own everything." "WHAT? You can't have it, I called it first!" "Oh quit bitchin Phoebe and let Piper have it, she was the one who came up with this idea after all. I want Australia!" "...Well I want Japan, wait Asia, yeah!" "Too bad, both of those are part of the western hemisphere." "No they're not! What are you smoking?" Phoebe screeched, separating herself from her two demented sisters. "Well, Phoebe hon, if we own the world, we can change how things work see? So Asia and Japan are mine bitch." Prince and Piper smirked in union. Looking at each other briefly, the pair turned to each other. "Prince stop mocking me I called the western hemisphere first!" "_Prince stop mocking me I called the western hemisphere first!"_ Prince mocked, skipping away farther down the field away from Piper's hand range. "I win Piper! I found it! Therefore that makes the western hemi mine!" "...What were we looking for again?" Paige sighed, opening a small map. This map was quite unusual, woren and old, but had all the pathways and passages around Hogwarts. Something blinking in a star shape was on the map, exactly where the four were. If anyone happened to come down this area, they would probably run away in terror of the dark auras surrounding the once happy witch pastime field. However, one being was actually positioned on the field, being of evil himself, was not afraid of the auras. Actually, he enjoyed it, and the figures behind him enjoyed it too. The figures were ghostly, their very presence giving people foul thought and memories. Hoods raised, with a dark void where the face should have shown, most people would be a tad bit freaked with these beings. However, for one such as Voldemort, the dementors were the perfect defense against the witchs bickering in the twilight. A little confused by their demands, instead of happy thoughts and memories they desired dark ones, Voldemort quickly thought of the school he once loved, now under a dark passing. "Demies." he whispered, getting the dementors attention. Sure, he was evil, but he wanted to own the school of his dreams, not hand it over to some pathetic upstarters. "See those fools over there? They're loaded with darkness. Go kiss them won't you?" The demetors under the command of the one called 'Demies' floted over to the four upcomeing strangers.

* * *

Thank you Silverwingeddragon for playing the role of my sister Piper and for helping me with the Uncharmed ones. (yea beta reader!)

Please Read and send me some Responces to tell me how your liking the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's Prince Halliwell Matthews…

So first off I would just like to apologize to the people who actually read these chapters…

Sorry that I just kinda fell off the face of the earth for like….sixish years…..yeah my bad…..LOL

On the brighter side I think that my writers block has finale ended and I might (no I will) be updating all of my stories in a soonish type of fashion.

Yes I know your saying…"well everyone on this site says that and then they die for forever and then they never come back and their stories end up on the very last page and no one ever reads them again!" (that was long to type btw). But that is not how this is going to go down…I do intend to update everything eventually and if not I give you full permission to go ahead and yell at me to keep going…..in now have my own laptop and have once again discoved this wonderful little site…..and I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the one thing that I just updated so here it is…

This is Prince Halliwell Matthews statement claiming in disappointment that Charmed and all of its wonderful characters are not mine but be that as I may I still intend to use them for all of my little artistic mediums. Thank you and goodnight!

Now that that's done and I can't get into trouble lets get this thing on the road…..

This is PHM signing off…..for now!


End file.
